Kurae's afternoon with Miyuri
by mdevaughnc
Summary: During an afternoon with Miyuri, Kurae reveals her true sadistic nature.


Tsujidō Miyuri sat on her bed, dressed in her personalized school uniform. In her lap rested the head of Ekaterina Kurae, her eyes closed as Miyuri ran fingers through her white hair. Miyuri's other hand was texting her best friend, Hana Katsuragi, but received no answer.

"Hmmph!" Miyuri pouted. "I've texted Hana three times, but she wasn't answered. What's wrong with that girl?"

Kurae gave a small chuckle as she thought back to last night. To the sound of Hana's moans as Kurae squeezed the air pump on Hana's breasts. To Hana's face flowing with tears as Kurae worked the cat tail dildo in and out of Hana's ass.

"Who knows?" Kurae questioned. "Maybe she had a rough night and is still tired?"

"Maybe. Oh well, I'm glad she's not her yet. Gives me more time with my sweet Kurae!" Miyuri squealed as she hugged Kurae.

Kurae returned the hug. "Silly big sis. We spend every day together. But I love spending time with you too." Kurae wrapped her arms around Miyuri and snuggled into her breasts. Miyuri pulled her in closer.

The two girls held each other in silence. Miyuri took in the sweet smell of Kurae's hair as Kurae rubbed her cheeks across Miyuri's breasts. Her hands fell down Miyuri's back, down her waist until she reached her buttocks. Kurae's wicked nature flared up she pinched Miyuri's butt cheeks.

The busty heiress eeped! in response, placing her hand on her pinched cheek. "Did.. did you just pinch me?"

Kurae stuck out her tongue and winked, "Maybe." She quickly followed with puppy eyes and a pout" you're not mad at me are you?"

"Oh, no! No, I'm not mad Kurae! Just… It's not polite to pinch people sweetie."

"Really? I've seen boys at school pinch your butt all the time."

A red tick mark appeared on Miyuri's forehead. "I know, but it's not ok. People don't like to be touched on their private areas."

Kurae's eyes grew wide in shock. "Ohhh. So you're saying I shouldn't do… this?" Kurae reached around Miyuri's waist and grabbed her rear with both hands, her fingers sinking into Miyuri's flesh.

Miyuri's face blushed a deep crimsion as she sputtered, "E-e-Exactly! You shouldn't do this like this!"

Kurae eyes slanted and her voice lowered a whisper. "But big Sis, you said people don't like being touched like this right? But you seem to like it" 

"What!" Miyuri face grew even hotter "What.. I don't.. What are you…"

"You do like it right?", Kurae continued, dropping her childish tone for her natural voice as she squeezed Miyuri's rump harder. "Say you like it"

Miyuri gasped at the increased pressure to her bottom. " I don't like…"

***SMACK!* **Kurae spanked Miyuri's right buttcheek, causing the girl to eep once again. " I said, ***SMACK!*** say you like it." Kurae ordered, now pinching both her butt cheeks.

Miyuri's back straightened and her breathing quickened. In between pants, Miyuri spoke. "I… I.. Even if I like it, it doesn't…"

"I knew it." Kurae released Miyuri's butt, which Miyuri rubbed down "I knew I saw the same spark in your eyes that Hana had."

"Hana? What about Hana?"

"She's just like you. She's a mosochisitc pervert, just like you."

"I'm not a…" ***SMACK!*** "Aaah!"

"Don't deny it. I know you like be punished. And you know it, as well." While Miyuri was stunned by the conversation, Kurae reached her hands underneath Miyuri's skirt and pulled down her underwear.

"Wha… What are doing, Kurae! Why are using acting like this?!"

"I'm not acting anymore. I grew tired of putting up that sweet front for you. You said you wanted to spend time with me, right? Will now you really will for the first time." Kurae hopped off the bed and gestured to the edge with her right hand. "Now bend over"

Miyuri pulled out of her daze and chirped, "...What?"

"Put your hands on the bed and beny your ass over. _NOW_."

Miyuri stared at her house guest. The child had the same body of the same sweet, innocent girl she adored for months, but her demeanor was changed. Now Kurae radiated an aura of domination. She no taller than Miyuri's waist, and yet she towered over the heiress. Miyuri had no answers for how or why this afternoon turned crazy, but she didn't care at the moment. The only thought in her mind was Kurae's order. An order Miyuri feared to refuse.

Without saying a word, Miyuri crawled over to the edge of the bed and propped herself on her arms. She bent her waist and stuck her behind out in front of Kurae.

Kurae grinned at Miyuri's state, licking her lips like a lioness stalking a deer. She flipped over Miyuki's skirt and exposed Mayuri's bare ass. Miyuri shivered at the cool air but remained silent. Kurae traced a finger over her rear end.

"Such a beautiful girl you are. Even prettier than Hana. Normally I play with your huge tits, but I had my fill last night. Today, this ass is mine."

Kurae drops to her knees and places kisses along her butt cheeks. Miyuri moans at the touch, her breath coming out in slow pants. Kurae closes her eyes as she places her tongue on Miyuri's flesh, taking long, slow licks up her cheeks.

"oooo" Miyuri cooes. She shuts her eyes as she collapses onto her elbows.

Kurae switches to Miyuri's right cheek and resumes kissing it. She puckers Miyuri's flesh, causing a ***SMACK!*** as at each smooch. Miyuri's tongue lags out of her mouth as she moans out.

Kurae sensed Miyuri's pleasure. _Can't let her get too much pleasure now_, Kurae thought as she bared her teeth. She took one last, long smooch on Miyuri's rump before biting down on her flesh.

Miyuri's scream rang through the area. She tried to sway her butt, but Kurae held her butt in place and she chewed.

"Go ahead and scream. I made sure to have the servants removed for today. Be as loud as you want" Kurae teased, inspecting her bite mark on Miyuri's bum. She gave the bite a light pat and bit down on the left cheek. Miyuri screamed and shook, but Kurae held her teeth down. Only after Miyuri stopped her screaming did Kurae release.

Kurae walked to the end of the bed and bent down in front of Miyuri's face. Miyuri's face was watered down by tears, her massacre leaving black streaks. The proud heiress resembled an abused puppy, a quivering mess from her proper lady image. Kurae beamed with pride at Miyuri's shattered face. Another arrogant little girl laid broken before. This experience filled her more than any soma could.

Kurae brought back her cute voice as she asked, "How do you feel, Big Sis? Do you want some more?"

In Between sniffles, Miyuri answered, "M.m...m..more?"

"You heard me. Do want to stop on do want some more?"

Miyuri looked Kurae in her blue eyes. Her tormentor looked so innocent, but the image was broken for Miyuri. She knew Kurae would be more than happy to continue, but she let Miyuri make the choice. Why? Why would she let Miyuri choose? And why wasn't she immediately saying no?

Miyuri rubbed her hands over her ass, running her fingers over the bite marks. It was by far the most painful experience Miyuri had to endure, but she didn't regret it. She couldn't tell Kurae she wanted to stop. She couldn't say "no". She wouldn't say "no". She wouldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. She… wanted more.

"Well, Big sis?"

"more"

*SMACK!* Kurae spanked her. "Louder"

"more."

*SMACK!* "LOUDER!"

"MORE! PLEASE, PUNISH ME MORE!"

Kurae's grinned with more malice than she had with Hana. She got off the bed and marched into Miyuri's closet. She opened the door and peeked inside a brown box. Inside was a surface of pink and blue teddy bears. Kurae dove underneath and pulled out a foot long brown paddle, complete with holes drilled in. Kurae smacked the paddle against her hand as she slowly marched back to Miyuri. Miyuri's eyes bulged out at the paddle, and yet she made no effort to move.

Kurae brought the paddle in front of Miyuri and held it by her mouth.

"Lick it. Nice and slow", Kurae ordered.

Miyuri broke out of her scared trance and complied. Slowly, Miyuri brought out her tongue and licked the paddle. She gave it two long licks.

"Good girl." Kurae complemented, patting Miyuri on the head. Kurae returned back behind Miyuri and took a batter's stance, holding the paddle with two hands.

"With every hit, you will say 'Thank You Mistress. Understand?"

Miyuri nodded in response.

Kurae let Miyuri stew for a few seconds before she swung forward.

***WHACK!*** "Thank...Thank you mistress."

***WHACK!* **"Thank.. you.. mis.."

Kurae picked up tempo. ***WHACK!*** "Ah! Thank…"

***WHACK!**WHACK!*** "Ah. Ah. Than.."

***WHACK!* *WHACK!***

Kurae continued to the point where Miyuri couldn't respond, just taking the spanking in silence. The paddling when on and on for minutes to come….

Hana glanced at the clock in her room before returning to her position. Her mistress's orders were very clear: To be on all fours, her ass facing the door, wearing her latex cat uniform. Hana had no intention of breaking her orders, although the thought of her punishment for disobeying orders sent a tingle through Hana's body.

Hana was about to take another glance as she heard the door open.

"Mistress! I'm ready for.." Hana voice caught in her throat at what she saw. Her mistress Kurae riding on the back of her best friend Miyuri. Kurae held the reins to the bit gag in Miyuri's mouth as the pinkette trotted into the room, Kurae shutting the door. Hana's eyes lowered and noticed Miyuri was clad in only her pink bra and panties.

Kurae kicked her heels into Miyuri's side, her signal to stop moving. Kurae hopped off and walk over to Hana's puzzled face. Before Hana could question, Kurae grabbed Hana's chin and brought Hana's face to hers.

"Like my new addition? The slave was a bit harder to train, but she came around. Don't worry Hana, I haven't forgotten you. You and she will be my two lovely Marias. Now, who wants to go first?"


End file.
